


WICKED ONES ( DNR2 ! )

by moodyhaaze



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Obsession, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sex, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyhaaze/pseuds/moodyhaaze
Summary: “You look the best when you’re at my mercy.”A collection of adult one-shots.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 206





	WICKED ONES ( DNR2 ! )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“I love you so much, you have no idea to what limits I’d go to prove that to you.”**
> 
> Tags: Body worship, praise kink, obsession, toe sucking. 

Nagito was having one of his episodes again, going on and on again about hope and despair. You had remained pretty tuned out as he continued his rambling, something you usually did until he either tired himself out or had a nervous breakdown. Either way, you made sure to take care of him after these fits of his; voting to never again intervene during one after what happened a few months ago. Granted, Nagito apologized over and over, and still continues to do so even now, but you still find yourself involuntarily flinching around him whenever he raises his hand. He had always been clingy and overprotective of you, but since that incident, his clinginess has increased tenfold. He practically worships the ground you walk upon.

"... But _you_ ," Nagito suddenly caught your attention as he descended upon you causing your blood to run cold; flashbacks taking precedent in your mind of Nagito throwing you to the floor only to straddle your waist, choking you as his despair-ridden eyes bored into your own, "you have always been a beacon of hope to a piece of scum like me," he spoke with such a tone that filled you with unease. You felt your chest tighten, hands tremble, and throat go dry. You didn't respond, even moving as little as possible as to not provoke him, his slow pace towards you setting your gut alight. Nagito continued, "You know that, right? For every one beacon of hope like yourself, there's probably a thousand pieces of trash like me," Nagito moved in even closer as you began walking backward hoping to gain some distance between the two of you, but all too quickly, you found yourself backed up against a wall with Nagito towering over you. A somewhat creepy grin spanned from ear to ear as he looked down at you, his fingers playing with a strand of your hair, "Such a precious, delicate thing you are..." he trailed off, continuing in faint whispers, stating each and every thing about you he deemed perfection. Nagito dipped into the crook of your neck, leaving gentle kisses along your skin. He seemed calm now, not at all how he was just mere moments ago.

This wasn't too unusual as Nagito did usually get very touchy after an episode but never did he get intimate like this, mostly sticking to hugging and holding you, rarely ever deeming himself worthy of loving you like _that_. You liked the side of Nagito that thought highly enough of himself to allow indulgence into intimacy, though it wasn't something his self-deprecation would allow to be gratified often. He's a passionate lover who greatly enjoys spoiling you without so much as a single thought of his own pleasure. Regardless of how much you insisted on pleasing him, he would adamantly deny, persisting that his pleasure derives from solely supplying yours.

Nagito appeared to be in an almost feverish haze - cheeks decorated in a pink tint as well as pupils blown wide with lust. His kisses continued, trailing up your neck, where he settled on leaving love bites on the underside of your jaw. His hands roamed for a few minutes before finally finding rest with one hand slipping under your shirt, massaging your breasts over your bra, while the other hand coaxed its way down to gently cup your ass. He pulled you tight into his chest as he continued simply _loving_ you. Every. Single. Part. Of you.

You gave into him, melting into his touch, leaning your weight into his chest to which he easily accommodated for. You felt a spark of arousal shoot to your core when his erection grazed your hip. Seeing Nagito like this - intimate, needy, and wanting only you - was arousing you like nothing ever had before. Before you could even think, you began reciprocating, finding his lips with your own and moaning into his mouth when he began to greedily dominate your mouth with his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lacing a hand into his hair and giving a slight tug, eliciting a low, guttural groan from him that only wound the coil in between your thighs tighter. Normally, Nagito would kiss your lips as if they were as delicate as rose petals, never once even offering to slip his tongue into the equation. Something was very different about him right now, but the more he ravished you the more you thought that right here, right now - you wouldn't have Nagito any other way.

Without notice, Nagito began peeling your clothes from your body, to which you shyly obliged. You were never shy about your body when it was just you and Nagito, though, right now, you're baring yourself before him clothed only in your panties with a fiery blush scorning your cheeks while doing your best to cover your front. Nagito took notice of this immediately, grabbing your wrists in his grip and pinning them above your head, "Don't go shy on me now," he spoke, breaking the looming silence as the fingertips of his free hand lightly grazed the underside of your breast. He leaned down to bring himself to eye level with you, speaking in a low voice, a faint growl hiding in his throat as he did his best to control himself, "don't hide your beautiful body from me, baby. I wanna see everything." Nagito was certainly never coy about his praise when it came to you. He's always gone above and beyond to not only tell you, but show you, just how beautiful he thinks you are. Showering your body head-to-toe in kisses while whispering sweet nothings; finding each and every excuse possible to douse you in praise; doing anything he could just to be near you. You are his deft, irreplaceable hope. He can't live without you. But right now, instead of being gentle, he wants nothing more than to please you in a new, different way.

If he were to be honest with you - and he never would about this - he's wanted nothing more than to dominate you since he accidentally hurt you. He theorizes it has something to do with the repression of his true sexual desires. Ever since he pinned you down with his hands clasped around your throat, he's not stopped thinking about it. Several times a week he would find himself rutting into his hand, imagining you pinned beneath him as he fucked you into the couch, the bed, the table, anywhere he could get you. Tonight, he's going to act out those sexual desires, show you just what he's capable of, show you just how much he can please his dear beacon of hope. And it all starts with getting you into bed.

Nagito tugged your wrists, pulling you in tow to the bed. Once at the foot of the bed, he shoves you back onto the plush duvet - much harder than usual, to your surprise; not hard enough, to his surprise. Without hesitation, he begins removing his own clothing, starting with kicking off his shoes, then to his coat and shirt, then working his way down. When he's reached the button of his pants, you can't help but admire the bulge protruding from under his jeans. Not giving you much time to admire, he quickly removes his jeans, leaving himself only in his boxers, his prominent erection creating a tent under the constricting cloth. Slowly, he crawls up the bed towards you and straddles your hips, his erection resting on your stomach. Yet another spark of arousal shoots through you when he slowly rutts himself against you, leaning down to pull a pert nipple into his mouth. You can't help but let out a small moan. Several more follow as his tongue swirls roughly over the sensitive bud, teeth occasionally grazing the tender skin causing your breath to get caught in your throat. You had, in truth, always wanted Nagito to get rough with you like this, to take control and dominate you, but you were always too afraid to ask, worried it was too out of his nature to do so. But after that incident and how sorrowful he was, you certainly weren't going to ask, worried you might upset him.

To neither one of your two's knowledge, both of yours desires were not only going to be met, but thoroughly explored. Lust dancing on lips, smearing into skin; desire clouding irises, bleeding onto cheeks; tremors roaming through cores, begging to be satiated. Tonight, both of you would find a new kind of love in each others arms - unthinkable, heavenly, and hopeful love.

Nagito's attention left your now extremely tender breasts, and instead brought your hands to rest above your head, "Stay right here," he requested, or warned, it felt like. He walked to the adjacent dresser, retrieved what looked to be a silk tie, and then quickly returned to your side. His hands began skillfully wrapping the fabric around your wrists, then to the slats in the headboard. You gave no hesitation, instead relishing in how gently and delicately he handled you. Once tied, the fabric felt soft and silky against your skin, an almost pleasurable feeling.

"Nagi-" you began, before being cut off by a thumb dragging across your bottom lip.

"Tonight, I want to show you just how much I love you. So, be a good girl for me and do as I say." This interaction was both so _in_ character for Nagito, yet so _out_ of character, as well. You couldn't understand this change in him, but you found yourself desiring him more and more with each passing second.

Slowly, Nagito's fingers traced down the length of your neck, your chest, then your stomach - grazing the delicious curves and dips of your body. Before you realized it had happened, Nagito was positioned between legs, spreading your thighs. A finger dragged across the fabric of your panties, spreading your wetness across your skin. Nagito moaned at the sight, his breath becoming haggard just at the sight of you so ready to be pleasured, right beneath him. He hooked a finger around the fabric, pulling it to the side, giving a full unadulterated view of your sopping wet pussy. Nagito licked his lips feverishly, drinking in the sight of you with great haste. Never before has he seen anything more beautiful than you in this moment, so willing to be taken by him. He knew that tonight would certainly be a night neither of you would be forgetting anytime soon. Nagito laid on his belly with his arms wrapped under your thighs; a vice grip on your hips as he attached his mouth to your sex. He gave you no warning, no build up, just animalistic hunger as he ate you out greedily, as if he was drinking the elixir of the Heavens. Your back arched, and as a result, your hips pushed up into Nagito's face, spreading your wetness across his mouth. He growled as he pinned your hips to the bed, never once ceasing the delicious ministrations with his tongue.

"Ah, Nagito," you moaned, wrists twisting beneath your restraints, "g-gentle, please?"

Nagito lifted his head, panting, "Remember what I said? Be a good girl for me... Do what I say... Ring any bells?" A wicked smirk grew on his lips as his eyes bored into you, "All you have to do is lay there and let me pleasure you. What's so hard about that?" Without breaking eye contact, Nagito dipped down once more, sinking his teeth into your thigh. His eyes seemed to be twisting and twirling you into a pool of hope and despair that had roughly coagulated into an artless mess; and for no discernible reason, you couldn't be happier to be in his spotlight. As he kisses the tender spot he had just bit, he whispered against your skin, "You're my hope, you deserve to be treated as such."

With that, you simply laid your head back and let him do to you what he pleased. It seemed that Nagito heeded your request to be gentler; instead of eating you out as if his last meal, he lightly circled his tongue around your clit, the tip of his tongue caressing crimson hills. You arched you back once more, softer this time, and relished in the pleasure. He lapped at your core so delicately and purposefully, as though he was finding religion between your thighs. He could ask for no greater blessing than to live as your lowly devotee. Moans seeped from his lips as he tasted you - _so sweet_ , he thought. His tongue dipped into your opening, gently grazing the sensitive area. You reacted with a vehement bow of your back, yet again pressing your pussy against Nagitos face, except this time he didn't pin you down. He instead pushed his face deeper into you as he inhaled deeply causing his cock to twitch. Never has he smelled of something so delectable and divine - the scent burrowed itself his memory as he buried his face even deeper to commit this night as deep into the recesses of his mind as possible.

Nagito began to kiss up your leg at an agonizingly, deliberately slow pace, finding his way to your ankle to plant soft kisses on the protruding bone. He moved to kiss the top of your foot, then to the arch, and onto the delicate skin beneath the curve of your toes, **“I love you so much, you have no idea to what limits I’d go to prove that to you,”** he muttered before taking the largest digit into his mouth. Nagito moaned as the flesh flooded his taste buds as if he’d never experienced such ecstasy. His tongue continuously swirled around the appendage as he began to tenderly suck. This sensation was new and uncalled for, but you found no reason to object. It was something taboo and _strange_ , yet you could no longer understand why. It was pleasurable in the purest sense, no matter the label put on it.

You eyed Nagito with eager eyes, watching him sucking on and kissing your toes as if he'd never been graced with such a blessing. His eyes were shut, mouth sealed around your skin as drool steadily dribbled down his lip to his chin, fingers massaging your tender flesh - completely lost in you. You noticed the tenting fabric of his boxers, strained to what you can only assume is their max, with an enticing wet spot situated over the tip of his cock. You were amazed at how much he was getting off to this; and then you remembered your own wetness dampening the duvet beneath you, and you realized he wasn't the only one.

Wanting to see how far he can push you, he let his hand drift down your leg and to your core, sprawling his fingers across your pelvis as his palm rested flush against your pussy. You felt your fluids saturate his skin as he ground his hand against your clit. Your back arched harshly at the much needed friction, a moan getting lodged in your throat as he applied heavier and harder pressure with each stroke. Tears pooled behind shut eyes as the caresses quickly ushered you near your big finale. Nagito sneered, finding delight in your whimpers. Deciding to up the ante, he inserted a finger into your opening at full tilt, bending his finger at just the right angle to make you see stars - or maybe the Heavens, you couldn't be sure. And then in went a second finger, then a third. He knew he should’ve given you more time to adjust to size of his multiplying fingers, but he couldn’t stop himself as the wet sounds of his palm slapping against your sopping pussy intoxicated him. You let out broken moans and pleas as he made quick work of your g-spot, finally bringing you to a hard, body-wracking orgasm. Your hips twitched and your legs shook as your orgasm peaked. Nagito continued paying pleasure to your feet as he helped to work you down from your orgasm. Gently, he removed his fingers from you and massaged the skin of your thighs as he muttered of hope in a hushed tone.

Once completely satiated with your feet, Nagito pulled your last digit from his mouth, a string of drivel connecting to his tongue, and looked to you with a devilish smirk, "You're so beautiful when completely enveloped in pleasure," he teased as your cheeks blossomed shades of crimson, "you know that, right? Nothing could ever be more beautiful than you."

"Nagito," you whimpered, to which he leaned over you, as if invited by the mere mention of his name. The movement was so swift you barely had time to register it causing your breath to hitch as his looming presence enveloped you. One of his arms rest at your side, holding up his weight, as his other hand rested delicately on your hip, tracing small circles into the sensitive skin. You murmured, "You're being so good to me tonight... What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to want to pleasure my girlfriend?"

"Well, no-"

"I'm doing it because I want to," he confessed with an almost defeated sigh, "I've been wanting to do this for a while. But I was worried after that _incident_..." Nagito trailed off, eyes avoiding yours. This was it, he was finally going to be honest with you about his sick fantasy, something he told himself he'd never do. Shame lit in his gut, the looming confession only adding fuel to the fire that would surely consume him, "When I hurt you, it sparked something in me. Of course, I would never want to hurt you like that again, but there was something so arousing about pinning you down by your throat, having you beneath me, being totally in my control..." A look smeared across his face of pure, unsullied fear as his eyes widened. _Oh, God. I'm rambling_. The confidence he once wore melted away as sat up and away from you, "I- I understand if you don't want to be with a piece of trash like me after hearing about my repulsive delusions."

Nagito immediately moved to undo your bindings, but before he could succeed, you stopped him, "Don't."

He halted, looking down at you in confusion, "What?"

" _Don't untie me_ ," you felt your cheeks burning as you looked away from him. You aren't sure of many things, but in this moment, you _are_ sure that you've never wanted someone more. The thought lodged itself into your head of Nagito fucking into you in such a way that indulged both of your fantasies, both of you losing yourself to this newer, rougher love as you both reached your highs together, only to come together in the aftermath to love and care for each other, "... I like it."

Nagito gave a stunned smile, "Do you... _Really_ like it? You're not just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, right?"

"N-no!" You choked out, "It's nothing like that."

"Okay, good," he assured, lust clouding his eyes, "then I can continue?"

" _Please_."

Nagito's lips came crashing to yours in a heated display of passion, his tongue promptly finding entrance to your mouth as his hands roamed your body. It didn't take long for his boxers to come off in the midst of your unorthodox makeout session, your panties being the only clothing left between the two of you. He paid mind to this, growling as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down your slit, further soaking your panties. In mere seconds, he ripped either side of your panties, quickly ripping away the fabric and bringing his cock to your entrance once more. Never had you seen Nagito so absorbed and brutish and so _in control_. You felt the walls of your cunt tighten as you craved a certain fullness that you both understood only Nagito could provide. He rubbed himself against you, generously coating himself in your arousal before slowly dipping into your opening. He slowly pushed himself to the hilt as you tried your best to contain your moans, though you couldn't say Nagito was doing the same as he looked completely absorbed by bliss. He let out a breathy moan as his pelvis pressed into yours. The tip of his cock pressed against the wall of your cervix, filling you so deep and full, you both were worried that you both would come right then and there. You laid your head against the pillow, mouth ajar in a silent wail, walls tightening around Nagito's throbbing cock. He leaned forward, pressing kisses against your chest with shaky breathes as the two of you stayed still, enjoying this moment together; the closeness, the intimacy.

A few minutes passed before Nagito offered to move, pulling out just barely. Each thrust he'd pull out a little more, only to press back into you. It didn't take long for him to start slamming his full length into you, sending screams up your throat as he fucked you so thoroughly. You arched your back, to which he laced his fingers around your hips, lifting them from the bed to better pound into your g-spot. The room was brimming with the sounds of skin slapping, labored breathing, and moans.

With each thrust, your breasts bounced so deliciously for Nagito and he couldn't help but admire them. He soon felt his balls go taut, signifying his impending release, "I-I'm sorry... I don't think I'm gonna l-last much longer..." Nagito's breath became haggard as his thrusts became sloppy and unrhythmic.

"It's okay, I-I'm close, too," you consoled with a breathy giggle that was quickly overtaken by a moan. "L-Let's finish together, y-yeah?"

"That s-sounds... _Amazing_." Nagito rested your hips back onto the bed, keeping one hand on your hip, he used the thumb of his free hand to toy with your clit. Rubbing rough circles into the overstimulated bud, it didn't take but just a few strokes before you were right at the edge of another orgasm. You could tell Nagito was close, too, as he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes and red cheeks, "Come for me, baby," he muttered, "please, please come for m-me."

And then you felt such a surge of pleasure that you weren’t sure could possibly exist. You bowed your back, tugged at your restraints, and squeezed you thighs around Nagito's hips as your orgasm wracked your body. Nagito followed only seconds behind, throwing his head back as he shouted your name, his release coating the walls of your well-used cunt. The warmth of his seed sent lit a teasingly warm flutter alight in your gut.

Nagito removed himself from you, movements slow and tired, and made way to removed your restraints. Once freed, he laid beside you, pulling you into a tight embrace, “That was... New.”

”Yeah, it _was_ ,” you giggled as you nuzzled into his chest. You rubbed at your aching wrists, taking note of the bruises already beginning to blossom, “but I really enjoyed it.”

”Yeah? Enjoyed it enough to want to do it again?”

” _Absolutely._ ”

”Like, right now?”

”Don’t push your luck, Komaeda.”

You both shared a laugh before slipping into slumber. Here, together, neither one of you could find a better place to be.


End file.
